Gliscor
Gliscor is a dual Ground and Flying-type Pokémon introduced in the series' fourth generation. Background Gliscor, the Fang Scorp Pokémon, is a Ground and Flying-type Pokémon, and the evolved form of Gligar. Using its bat-like wings, Gliscor can glide from place to place by riding updrafts of wind, achieving a form of soundless flight that allows it to circle the globe without flapping its wings once. It observes prey while hanging upside-down from tree branches before swooping down on its target and finishing them off. Notable Gliscor have belonged to Ash Ketchum. Powers & Abilities *'Hyper Cutter: '''One of Gliscor's possible Abilities. This makes it so Gliscor's attack power can't be lowered or weakened by an individual besides itself. *'Sand Veil: 'Gliscor's other possible Ability. This makes it so Gliscor is harder for enemies to hit during a sandstorm. *'Poison Heal: 'Gliscor's Hidden Ability. When a Gliscor with this Ability is poisoned, the poison will heal it rather than cause it harm. *'Gliding: 'Gliscor can use its bat-like wings to glide by riding wind currents. Gliscor's gliding is completely silent, and it can circle the globe without flapping once by catching even a light breeze. Moveset *'Fire Fang: 'A physical Fire-type move. Gliscor ignites its jaws with flames before biting down on the target. This has a chance of both burning the opponent, and causing them to flinch. *'Thunder Fang: 'A physical Electric-type move. Gliscor charges its jaws with electricity before biting down on the target. This has a chance of both paralyzing the opponent, and causing them to flinch. *'Ice Fang: 'A physical Ice-type Move. Gliscor imbues its jaws with freezing cold and bites down on the opponent. This has a chance of both freezing the opponent solid, and causing them to flinch. *'Poison Jab: 'A physical Poison-type move. Gliscor imbues its limbs with toxins and strikes the opponent with them to inject the poison into their body. This has a chance to poison the target. *'Sand Attack: 'A Ground-type move. Gliscor throws sand at the opponent's face to lower their accuracy. *'Harden: 'A Normal-type move. Gliscor stiffens the muscles in its body to raise its defense against attacks. *'Knock Off: 'A physical Dark-type move. Gliscor slaps down on any item the target is holding, causing them to drop it. *'Quick Attack: 'A physical Normal-type move. Gliscor rushes at the opponent and tackles them at blinding speeds. This move has priority over the opponent's move. *'Fury Cutter: 'A physical Bug-type move. Gliscor slashes at the opponent with its claws. The more this move is used in succession, the stronger it gets. *'Feint Attack: 'A physical Dark-type move. Gliscor feints the opponent before hitting them with a sucker punch. Due to the surprise nature of the attack, it is impossible for it to miss. *'Acrobatics: 'A physical Flying-type move. Gliscor nimbly strikes the opponent from the air. This move does more damage if Gliscor is not holding onto something while using it. *'Night Slash: 'A physical Dark-type move. Gliscor slashes the opponent with its claws in the instant it sees an opportunity. This move has a high chance of landing a critical hit. *'U-Turn: 'A physical Bug-type move. Gliscor flies in and hits the opponent before rushing back into position. If Gliscor has any available allies, it will send one of them in to fight in its place. *'Screech: 'A Normal-type move. Gliscor screams loudly at the opponent to lower their defenses. *'X-Scissor: 'A physical Bug-type move. Gliscor slashes the opponent with its claws in an X-formation. *'Sky Uppercut: 'A physical Fighting-type move. Gliscor throws an uppercut aimed skyward. This move has the ability to hit opponents who are airborne. *'Swords Dance: 'A Normal-type move. Gliscor does a frantic dance that boosts its offensive power. *'Guillotine: '''A physical Normal-type move. Gliscor viciously tears at the opponent with its claws. While inaccuracte, this move will instantly knock out the opponent if it lands. Feats Strength *Can plow through a tree trunk and knock it over. *Capable of sending a Torterra flying back with X-Scissor. *Sliced a giant robot in half. *Knocked over a Bastiodon with its tail. Speed *Capable of circling the planet without flapping its wings once with just a faint breeze. Durability *Can keep going like nothing happened after slamming face-first into rocks and trees. *Ash's Gliscor could keep fighting after taking an Ice Beam to the face, despite being weak to Ice. *Ash's Gliscor took being slammed into the ground and poisoned by Toxic Spikes. *Ash's Gliscor took an Iron Head that plowed through solid stone. Skill *Can fly without making a sound. *Came up with a strategic way to take down its prey. Weaknesses *Weak to Water-type attacks, and especially weak to Ice-type attacks. *Can't actually fly, only glide. If it can't find wind currents to ride, it has to climb to a high place and glide from there. Gallery 207Gligar.png|Gligar, Gliscor's pre-evolution Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Video Game Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Ground Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:True Neutral Category:Sound Users Category:JRPG Characters Category:Nintendo